The invention concerns a pipe connector clamp for connecting two pipes having smooth ends, consisting essentially of a metal jacket and an elastomer seal.
The elastomer seal is inserted into the metal jacket and the metal jacket can be flat or contoured. The metal jacket is split at least once transverse to the peripheral direction (separation line) and is pulled together at that location with the assistance of one or more tightening bolts in such a fashion that the elastomer seal is firmly pressed against the pipes to be connected in order to join the pipes in a fluid-sealing fashion.
It is the purpose of the invention to improve conventional pipe connector clamps in such a fashion that the spacer ring and the bolt nuts, which hold the tightening bolts, are incorporated in the pipe connector clamp in a simplified and nevertheless improved fashion.